Buscando al Mundo Pasdo
by SneezingHoundoom
Summary: historia futurista el que los personajes de Hetalia o países tendrán que enfrentarse a los problemas de la época: un grupo semiterrorista que influenciaba a los jóvenes entregándoles un medicamento que presumía darles habilidades especiales. Upsidedown
1. Chapter 1

_Primero lo primero xD.._

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia : Axis Powers y todos los personajes le pertenecen a **__**Hidekazu Himaruya… no a mi xD**_

_Algunas aclaraciones: es una historia futurista… pero no me los imagina mas viejos.. xD .. calcule que si estaban así algunos años no iban afectar.. además supongo que algunos habrán madurado un poco?_

_La historia es muy trillada respecto al tema.. y espero que a pesar de esto a alguien le guste…. a.. y la sigla fue al asar .. no esperen que tenga significado xD _

…_.._

_**Buscando un Mundo Pasado**_

_**1.**_

_Memoria… 16 de julio de 2061._

_son muchas las cosas que han pasado los últimos años. Recuerdo como todos creían que en el momento que se inicio el bombardeo hace 20 años se iba a ser el fin del mundo. Nadie sabe que fue lo que paso y porque seguimos aquí. Pero el había algo cierto el mundo ya no seria el mismo jamás._

_Tiempo después llego a nuestros oídos la historia, al parecer alguien había intervenido las bombas, pero la destrucción fue suficiente para hacer desaparecer a los dos países._

_Otra vez en la historia tendríamos a una nación sin su tierra , que desaparecería inevitablemente al pasar del tiempo. Pero no serian los únicos países que desaparecerían. Muchos a causa de crisis posteriores de dividieron otros formaron alianzas. Muchas cosas cambiaron. Hoy siento que se vive con cierta nostalgia…._

Alemania doblo el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Lo había recibido esta mañana.

-entonces que planteas para resolver el conflicto con la R5PMF?- pregunto Noruega, que estaba sentado en el extremo izquierdo del la mesa. En la habitación se notaba un silencio muy tenso.

Alemania se levanto muy bruscamente de la mesa y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-o no es eso para lo que nos llamaste a reunión?- insistió

- si lo es - respondió Alemania dándose vuelta, y se paso la mano por la cabeza.

-sabes lo complejo que es le tema también necesito ayuda-

Finlandia los miro a los dos preocupado. Dinamarca que estaba a su izquierda estaba extrañamente callado y jugaba con un lápiz y a su derecha Inglaterra carraspeo.

-tenemos claro que el problema con la R5MPF es el control que a llegado a tener- dijo Inglaterra si levantar la vista de su te.

-pero solamente por esta pensando en hacer algo estamos yendo en contra de nuestro dirigentes- dijo Japón algo irritado.

-Tranquilo Japón -le dijo Alemania -lo sabemos, pero temeos que claro que las acciones de este grupo están afectando la seguridad de la población.-

-si lo **políticos*** no hacen nada. Tendremos que hacer algo- dijo Noruega

-pero..- intento decir Finlandia, pero se arrepintió y miro la mesa.

La habitación en la que se encontraban no era muy grande, era de día y la las cortinas amarillas se mantenían cerradas. Nadie debía saber que estaban allí.

España y Holanda permanecían callados a un lado de la habitación y Polonia jugueteaba con los adornos de su ropa con cierta indiferencia.

-por favor- intento decir Alemania para que le pusieran atención.

-todos sabemos que el mundo esta pasando por un periodo difícil , ¡debemos de hacer algo o terminaremos como el resto! Esta en nuestras manos como los países lideres de hacer algo para revertir la situación y ayudar a los que han caído –

suspiro. Se quedo pensativo un minuto ahora que lo miraban.

-Noruega -continuo – oí que la R5MPF no tiene control político aun, crees poder hacer algo? –

-estas en lo cierto con eso y tampoco han adquirido mucho poder económico tampoco , Hare lo que pueda- Le contesto

-Polonia, Finlandia- dijo Alemania – creen poder destinar fondos a campañas publicitarias?-

-Pues claro dijo Polonia, con las maquinas se pueden hacer afiches súper llamativos-

Alemania miro a Finlandia.

-es que no veo en lo que pueda ayudar esto, en este punto- dijo

-es lo menos que podemos hacer, intentarlo- dijo Alemania

-Hare lo que este a mi alcance le contesto Finlandia.

Alemania volvió a suspirar.

-bueno España, según lo que e escuchado- dijo sentándose.

-si, dijo España completamente deprimido – todo esta cada día peor-

- y eso que había logrado recuperase- dijo Noruega

-si solo no se enfocaran en los adolescentes no ocurrirían estas cosas- dijo Inglaterra

-la economía de país volvió a caer y esta vez no se puede hacer nada, las fabricas y oficinas cierran porque nadie trabaja- suspiro – ya no hay población económicamente activa, el gobierno esta totalmente tomado y administran el medicamento a los jóvenes y aterrorizan a la gente, al menos ah gente que todavía se niega a aceptarlo pero.. -_no hay tomates T.T_ - pensó

-en todo caso, no pierdes el tiempo haciendo fiestas? – dijo Holanda algo molesto

Antonio estaba listo para contestarle pero Noruega los interrumpió.

-creo que no tenemos tiempo para comentarios-

Hey, noruega – dijo Dinamarca finalmente rompiendo su silencio – que haces resolviendo los problemas de otros? – dijo en tono burlón

-tampoco tengo tiempo para discutir contigo- dijo

-Japón- siguió noruega hablando como si no hubiese oído a Dinamarca -¿cómo están tus medios de comunicación?

-Ey estaba hablando contigo dijo Dinamarca algo irritado y levantándose de la silla.

Noruega solo lo miro y Finlandia intentaba que se sentara en vano.

-pero yo no puedo- dijo Japón

Alemania ale puso la mano en el hombro. Kiku suspiro. Ya saben que no hay Internet, después de que tomaron estados unidos destruyeron muchos servidores importantes y desconectaron varios satélites, es muy difícil. Además de que se prohíbe el uso de cámaras fotográficas.

-a veces vale la pena romper las reglas no – dijo Dinamarca.

Japón se quedo pensativo

Holanda. Dijo noruega . ¿crees poder aportar en algo? Por la actitud que mantenías antes y la que mantuviste cuando empezó el conflicto, me impresiona que estés aquí.- dijo como si quisiera burlarse –podrás decirnos criterios usas para los inmigrantes-

-me quieres tomar el pelo?- dijo furioso

-no, no cálmate- dijo Alemania – es una buena idea.

-si hacemos mas difícil el paso en las aduanas, podremos hacer que la circulación sea mas difícil- dijo España

-no es tan simple, no se puede subir tanto la seguridad- dijo Japón

- y si en los aeropuertos metemos otras drogas en las maletas para que no pasen?- dijo Dinamarca

- es una idea tonta, dijo noruega – no puedes abrir cada equipaje , además de donde sacarías la droga?-

se oyen unos golpes bruscos en la puerta.

-quien esta ahí? Abran!-

es el grupo de investigación de R5MPF ¡abran la puerta de inmediato!

Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación se quedaron sin aire.

-vamos como les dije,- se apresuro a decir Alemania.

Cada uno saco una mascara y se la puso, de tal forma que ocultaron su rostro y cabello.

-¡vamos abran la puerta, o la tiraremos abajo!- UNO!-

-vamos apresúrense-

Noruega se levanto corrió las cortinas , hizo una señal de despedida y salto por la ventana

-DOS!-

- que hacemos Doitsu San? – pregunto Japón

en eso Arthur saco su barita y desapareció de la habitación.

Alemania miro alrededor, no parecía haber un lugar adecuado para esconderse

–al armario!-

-armario?-

Alemania empujo a Japón al closet y ahí esperaron.

-esto es un poco desesperado- dijo Japón

-lose- murmuro Alemania

-pero si es un segundo piso , adonde fue a parar Noruega?-

-nada que no se pueda trepar-

_- talvez debí haber traído a pony para huir en el-_ pensaba Polonia

-no se queden ahí parados , dijo Alemania, hagan algo-

-pues yo tendré que hacer algo!-

-TRES!-

Dinamarca rápidamente se paro junto ala puerta de tal forma que cunado los tipos irrumpieron en la habitación los derribo y golpeo dejándolos inconcientes.

Asid e simple no?- dijo

-y ahora no van a llamar a los refuerzos?- pregunto España

- en ese caso será mejor que salgamos de aquí, dijo Alemania saliendo del armario con Japón – ahora corran-

y salieron corriendo los enmascarados que quedaban en la habitación.

-y ahora?– dijo Holanda cuando llegaron al estacionamiento

_-fue una mal idea venir sin autos, igual nos descubrieron –_ pensó

-no debería haber mas miembros del grupo aquí?- pregunto Japón

-talvez Noruega los distrajo cunado se marcho- contesto Alemania

-y ahora nosotros como nos vamos?- dijo Finlandia algo asustado – quedamos en que cada uno vendría por su cuenta sin..-

-no se preocupen yo pensé en algo en caso de una eventualidad- lo interrumpió Polonia

-a si?- dijo España

-escondí un auto no muy lejos de aquí, en un pequeño callejón-

-lo ven? Pensé en todo- dijo cunado quito la m anta que cubría el auto.

Todos se quedaron parados mirando.

-pe.. pe.. pero- dijo España – no crees que seria muy llamativo salir por ahí en ese auto?-

Finlandia soltó una risa nerviosa- tenia que ser rosa?-

_-lo que faltaba _-pensó Alemania.-_con ese auto nos verán muy rápido-_

-hey! Ahí están! Se escapan!-

-que ya volvieron?- dijo Japón

-suban al auto no nos queda otra- dijo Alemania

-es mejor que nada, no?- dijo España

-se van a quedar mirando como se acercan? Suban al auto – dijo Alemania nervioso

-que va si viene corriendo- dijo España

mientras los demás subían al auto, Dinamarca espero a que los tipos se acercaran para volver a golpearlos. Mientras Polonia pus en marcha el auto, y sin mirar condujo en reversa y por poco arrollo a Dinamarca.

-ah! Ten mas cuidado- le grito

-lo siento-

-Dinamarca san, mejor suba al auto- dijo Japón

se escucho el rugido de un motor…

ah! Viene en uno de esos bugattis!-

Polonia acelero.

-pero esperen dijo Dinamarca, quien corrió detrás del auto y apenas alanzo a saltar dentro de el, quedando sobretodos.

Dinamarca, burro!-dijo Holanda

-nos aplastas!- dijo España

-ahhh- murmuro Finlandia

Alemania y Japón iban en el asiento delantero y Polonia aceleraba cada vez mas.

-es esta manera de conducir- dijo Japón

-en una persecución , pues claro dijo Polonia encendiendo la radio a todo volumen.

Alemania la apago

-esto no es un juego dijo muy enfadado

-dudo que esta carcacha llegue muy lejos con eso bougattis que nos siguen- dijo Holanda también muy enfadado

-ahhh- grito Finlandia cuando Polonia dio una vuelta muy cerrada.

-Dinamarca por favor quita tu bota de mi cara- grito España

….

al mismo tiempo Noruega iba manejando en una motocicleta por las calles pequeñas de **Lyon*** seguido por cinco autos.

Tenia pensado dirigirse a la carretera para perderlos entre otro autos, pero intentaba darse muchas vueltas por calles mas pequeñas, así los perdería mas fácil, tenia la ventaja de que al andar en moto podía dar vueltas mas cerradas.

En eso** suena el teléfono ***.

- hola contesto extrañado-

_-hey! Noruega, que estas haciendo!-_

-que esperas que este haciendo idiota? Huyendo de lo tipos que nos interrumpieron la reunión!-

-_Dinamarca no es momento para estar haciendo llamadas telefónicas!-_ se oyó el grito de Alemania a través del teléfono. Noruega colgó, y dio otra vuelta cerrada y salio a una de las calles principales y se abrió paso entre los autos, la calle estaba muy concurrida. Oyó como los autos se estrellaban detrás de el.

- al parecer me deshice de ellos- dijo

no tubo mucha surte ya que al doblar en la siguiente esquina otros autos reanudaron la persecución, se había cruzado con los otros.

-tanto tiempo- le dijo España una vez que el auto estuvo junto a la motocicleta.

-_esto no me lo esperaba-_ pensó Noruega

-lo siguen?- pregunto Japón

- si me seguían otros , pero los hice chocar en la avenida-

-_un poco drástico-_ pensó Alemania

-lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es dividirnos, les aligerare la carga-

-no espera- dijo Alemania, pero Noruega ya había dado la vuelta en el puente

-oye, oye! , da la vuelta en el túnel!- grito España a Polonia

Polonia dio un giro con el auto que lo hizo derrapar y entraron al túnel.

-estas en un túnel , enciende las luces!- dijo Japón

-si no las encendemos no nos verán- contesto

-y que pasa si nos estrellamos?- insistió Japón

el no quería pensar en eso , ya habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas malas y **extrañas ***

-tendremos que esquivar los autos-

se oye una bocina..

-mas cuidado- alego Finlandia

-pensar que solía haber mas iluminación- dijo Holanda

-todo por ahorrar electricidad, no?- dijo España

-….-

- como los reconoceremos con tan poca luz?- dijo Holanda impaciente

Se oyen tiros al aire

-abajo!-

-te aseguro que no puedo estar mas abajo con Dinamarca sobre mi!-dijo España

-pero si van tan rápido que no pudo moverme, si me suelto saldré volando.

Lo dudo- dijo con tono de sufrimiento

-insinúas que!-

-por favor, no discutan – interrumpió Finlandia que claro también estaba muy incomodo.

Atrás porque hacen tanto ruido? - grito Alemania – si siguen así sabrán que somos nosotros

-ya cállense!- gruño Holanda.

Todos los de atrás quedaron mudos.

-porque habrían de saber que somos nosotros dijo Polonia.. esta oscuro y además el ruido podría provenir de cualquier auto.

-pero este es descapotable y si no se dan cuenta sus gritos resuenan en el túnel- en su voz se notaba que ya estaba muy alterado.

-por favor- volvió a insistir Japón prende las luces-

no te preocupes le contesto Polonia, lo vi en una película, todo esta bajo control-

se oye como raya la pintura del auto de alado y rompe el espejo.

-hay-

-hey! Veo la salida- grito Dinamarca

-ya era hora- murmuro Finlandia

-no te muevas tanto !- volvió a decir España

Holanda ya estaba muy enojado, al parecer ya no aguantaba mas.

Al salir del túnel, Polonia tubo que frenar en seco lo que provoco que Dinamarca saliera disparado hacia adelante y aterrizó en el cofre del auto.

-hola- saludo a los de adelante. – Eso dolió- dijo apenas

Habían quedado atrapados en el trafico.

-y ahora que?- oyen frenar a los otros autos atrás. –lo siento, yo me voy- dijo España.

-ya tuve suficiente dijo Holanda bajándose del auto y golpeando muy fuertemente la puerta

-¿era necesario?- dijo Polonia

Holanda solo le lanzo una mirada antes de marcharse.

-hay-

-lo mejor es que se vallan también,-dijo Dinamarca incorporándose , -allá vienen.-

En eso Alemania y Japón salieron corriendo junto a Dinamarca dejando la puerta del auto abierta.

Polonia se quedo mirando alrededor.. ¿qué tiene en contra del auto?

Cundo oyó que disparaba, salto del auto y se escabullo entre los autos.

Japón Alemania y Dinamarca corrieron un par de cuadras , pero se detuvieron e un pequeño callejón para tomar un respiro.

-será mejor que nos separemos opino Alemania

-no hay problema dijo Dinamarca con animo- nos vemos luego- y se alejo.

Valla con cuidado Dinamarca-san alcanzo a decir Japón.

-bueno nosotros ahora aremos lo mismo , no? Dijo Japón caminado dentro del callejón. Alemania permanecía en el cruce siguiéndolo con la mirada

-entube pensando lo que dijo Noruega-san en la reunión- continuo

– si nadie esta dispuesto a hacer algo , lo haremos nosotros- concluyo desenvainado su katana.

-hará cada uno seguirá por su camino- dijo corriendo por el callejón.

Alemania dudo un instante si continuar o no , pero al ver que se acercaba reinicio la carrera.

Dinamarca en el camino lo habían seguido dos hombres mas, en un principio logro evadirlos pero después de un par de tropezones, ahora le pisaban los talones.

-como me deshago de ellos- pensó.

No podía detenerse a golpearlos porque estaban armados, en varias ocasiones una bala le zumbo por el oído derecho.

Al ver que se acercaba a una avenida donde los auto cruzaban a alta velocidad se detuvo. Miro hacia atrás, tenia que decidir. Opto finalmente por cruzar en roja. Después de un par de bocinazas y de que un auto le hiciese una rasgadura en el abrigo logro cruzar.

Volvió a mirar a tras para comprobar que no hubieran cruzado detrás de el.

Y siguió corriendo , cunado levaba un para de pasos, al ver que pasa frente a un bar retrocedió y entro . al entrar antes de que nadie se diera cuenta se quito la mascara y el abrigo negro que llevaba puesto y los tiro en un rincón oscuro. Fue fácil para lo solitario y lóbrego que era el lugar.. no mucha gente iba un bar en pleno día. Se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza. El cantinero se la dio de inmediato, solo había tomado un par de sorbos para cuando sus perseguidores entraron en el bar. Al ver que no encontraba a la persona a primera vista entraron pisando fuertemente y exclamaron.

-acaso nadie vio a un hombre enmascarado entrar aquí?-

por suerte nadie lo había visto entrar, los que estaban o estaban demasiado ebrios o no levantaban la vista de sus bebidas. Nadie se movió al oír el grito.

-nadie ha visto a Spiderman por aquí bromeo el cantinero.

-no nos tome el pelo!- volvió a gritar el tipo apuntándolo con el revolver.

-solo fue una broma dijo el cantinero- levantando las manos-

-no me importa , acaso alguno de estos ebrios habrá visto algo?- dijo pateando una silla.

-ebrios ..eso es !– pensó

-que acaso nadi va hablar?

Nadie se movió parecían muertos.

-no se si habrá sido mi imaginación- dijo Dinamarca actuando como ebrio, girándose en el asiento y fingiendo tambalearse. –pero podría jurar que oí entrar a alguien en el baññoooo…

los hombres caminaron y empujaron la puerta de vaivén. Al hacerlo entro una brisa. La ventana estaba abierta. Al ver que uno se agachaba y que el otro sacaba la cabeza por la ventana para mirar la callejuela. Se levanto cuidadosamente, dejo dinero en la mesa-

-hay no- pensó el cantinero, -ese niño se me escapo de nuevo sin pagar-

-creer que me fui por la ventana pensó Dinamarca-

salio del bar con cuidad y se alejo lo mas que pudo .

-perdedores- dijo para si mismo.

…

Noruega había seguido manejando sin poder deshacerse del auto que lo seguía. Ya se había dado muchas veces las mismas vueltas sin resultados. No había podido salir del mismo sector por el trafico. Seguía intentando circular por las calles pequeñas, pero ya había pasado tantas veces por el mismo lugar que incluso, España y Holanda que se habían ocultado en una calle abandonada, lo habían visto o oído pasar en reiteradas ocasiones.

Holanda seguía de muy mal humor.

-Si no fuera porque todos los países están en crisis o desaparecieron no habría pasado por esto – pensaba

-No es para tanto- España intentaba animarlo- cantas veces en tu vida has estado en un persecución de autos? Eh?-

Holanda se limito a mirarlo, y saco la pipa del bolsillo y se puso a fumar.

-Por que haces eso si ya sabes que es malo para la salud?-

-No es tu problema!- le contesto

España vio otra vez como pasaba Noruega por una de las calles cercanas. Claro ellos ya se habían quitado la mascara, a esa distancia habrían sido fáciles de reconocer.

-Un Bugatti…? Pensar que alguna vez uno de esos se creyó el auto mas rápido del mundo- dijo España.

-Tuvimos suerte – dijo Holanda

-Si, dijo España soltando un carcajada. Este era solo el grupo de investigación. No me imagino que hubiera pasado su hubieran mandado algún miembro oficial.

Noruega seguía manejando, ya estaba arto de darse la mismas vueltas y no sabia cuanto mas iba a soportar la motocicleta. Tubo la ventaja de que al dar una vuelta distinta el enemigo siguió de largo, pero lo alcanzo otra vez rápidamente.

-al menos gane algo de distancia- pensó, -pero no lo suficiente -

al dar un giro para la calle principal pero la hallo vacía. La hora del trafico ya había pasado.

-y ahora como me deshago de el?-

-esto va muy mal- dijo cundo le empezaron a disparar.

Volvió a mirar atrás, estaban demasiado cerca, al darse vuelta se le cruzo un peatón , que lo obliga hacer una maniobra que o hizo chocar de frente con la baranda del río, el golpe provoco que la moto se chantara. Se desespero por tratar de encenderla pero el auto que lo seguía no tomo atención y no alcanzo a frenar. El golpe que recibió la moto lo empujo hacia delante haciéndolo caer en las profundidades del río Rodano.

…

Inglaterra se reía descaradamente, mientras ojeaba un libro.

me pregunto si todos ellos lograran escapar, es poco probable que pudieran escapar con tanta facilidad como yo, si no lo logran seré la potencia mundial-

volvió a reír.

-pero por otro lado me quedaría completamente solo- dijo tristemente –espero que se las ingenien-

eh, señor Inglaterra dijo una sirvienta que entraba a la habitación –le llego una carta-

-uh, a si, muchas gracias dijo levantándose para recibirla. Miro quien se la enviaba pero al darla vuelta se percato que el sobre estaba abierto.

- espera un poco le dijo a la joven, ¿sabes porque no esta sellada?

.al parecer revisaron la correspondencia señor, me la entregaron así-

-esto no esta bien – pensó

-bueno puedes irte-

saco el contenido del sobre, era solo una hoja , al desdoblarla para leerla sintió como le presionaban algo contra la nuca y levanto lentamente las manos.

-como es que entraste? – dijo intentando contener su sorpresa.

-creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo una voz joven.

…

*que use ese termino no significa que sepa algo de política.. lo use porque no me gusto gobernantes… y claro no todos los países tiene presidentes .. xD

*Lyon: es una ciudad francesa aunque no estuviera el la junta se llevo a cabo igual en el país. Se explica después.

*Teléfonos: la cosa es complicada también no se si lo esplique después se me puede escapar, pero en teoría solo funcionan dentro del mismo país, no hacia afuera.

* también daré a conocer en otro capitulo a que me refiero.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, pido disculpas , hace casi un año que no transcribo el fanfiction, ha sido un año difícil, por culpa de la PSU, espero que me halla ido bien :P. Aquí lo dejo, personalmente no es mi favorito, trate de arreglarlo, pero el capitulo 3 se viene! un par de personas han dicho que acorte mis capítulos pero por alguna razón escribo un poco largo, pido disculpas no puedo evitarlo :P.

**/**

**2.**

Arthur se quedo meditabundo, seria alguien conocido? No, su voz no sonaba familiar.

-supongo que conoces el significado de la carta- volvió a decir el chico.

-Que? Que esperas? , no me as dado ni siquiera tiempo para leerla!- le contesto Inglaterra

el niño se limito a presionar con mas fuerza la pistola contra la cabeza y le arrebato el papel.

-supongo que es mejor así-

-que ¡ como te atreves a..!- comenzó, pero el niño saca otra arma.

_-porque le dan armas a los niños?- _pensó

Había esperado es carta por mucho tiempo, demasiado aun así siempre después de leerla se quedaba con la duda, tres meses es mucho tiempo, como podría estar seguro de que seguía con vida? Así cada vez eran mas días de espera.

_Pero que querría decir con sistema de congelación y porque debía buscar a…._

- Si significa tanto para ti me la llevare a modo de castigo- le dijo – pero me convendría mas que la leyeras no?, así podría obligarte hacer lo que te pide bajo nuestra vigilancia, a cambio de tu vida-

-…-

-vamos, que?-

- no seré un espía de nadie-

El niño rio.

- no te estoy pidiendo eso. Lo pondré mas simple, supongamos que hayas recibido cartas anteriormente por lo que asumimos que deberías saber donde esta nuestro emisor- le dijo

_-con que esta bien si lo están buscando- _pensó

-me temo que no se donde esta y menos aun si sigue vivo, la carta tiene mas de tres meses-

-ah- dijo el niño mirando el papel

_-sigues siendo un niño, no importa las cosas que le den no pueden hacerlos madurar-_

-ósea, esto no sirve para nada?- dijo -_entonces para que me mandaron?-_

se limito a arrugar y arrojar el papel.

El niño se dio la vuelta para irse, per cunado estaba en la salida lo volvió a mirar.

-pero, a este que te piden que busques tiene que estar por ahí, si decides buscarlo o no yo lo sabre-

-A si?- dijo Inglaterra burlándose , -un niño..-

-sigo siendo un miembro oficial- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, y salio de la habitación.

Arthur no pudo evitar reírse. Un niño con pistola no lo asustaba la suficiente, y menos uno que fuera tan ingenuo.

Suspiro.

Se acerco a recoger el papel del piso.

_Día 5817 desde la caída de las comunicaciones_

_HEY IGIRISU! COMO HAS ESTADO?_

_No sabes lo locas que han estado las cosas por aquí!_

_E logrado escapar de los tipos malos ya muchas veces! Jamas podran vencer a este heroe!_

_Me enfrente a ellos y descubrí algo muy importante!_

_Canadá esta vivo, necesito que lo encuentres, estuvo encerrado en su sistema de congelación por eso desapareció hace 20 años, no sabe nada, búscalo._

_AMERICA_

Eh? Termino de leer Inglaterra la carta algo extrañado. America había terminado de escribir la carta con mucho apuro.

-Canadá?- pero donde rayos quiere que lo busque?-

/

lo que se oyó fue el estruendo.

-creo que se deshizo de el – dijo España

-como sabes que el que choco no fue el? – dijo holanda

-eh?- dijo ahora n poco asustado, no perdemos nada en ir a ver..-

-haz lo que quieras- dijo holanda con un aire muy frio, dándole la espalda.

-no me acompañaras?-

al ver que no se inmutaba, se despidió inexpresivo.

Comino hacia donde creyó oír el choque. Al llegar a la orilla del rio , vio el auto completamente deformado en contra de la baranda. En un principio sintió alivio, algo de molestia por el conductor del auto que estaba aplastado. Se tardo unos segundos en percatarse que la motocicleta también había sido aplastada.

-pero no puede ser!- dijo España asustado

un par de personas del sector habían salido a mirar, entre ellos España logro ver a Finlandia.

-No- Noruega- murmuro Finlandia

_no me digas que lo aplasto el auto_

los dos se miraron con pánico.

Finlandia se acerco dudoso a la baranda, quería asegurarse de noruega no estuviera allí, pero la moto estaba muy apastada, habría que haber quitado el auto para poder ver si había efectivamente alguien.

Angustiado se apoyo en la baranda.

- Finalndo- oyó que alguien susurraba

-eh?-

se dio vuelta , pero atrás de el tenia el rio.

-abajo-

Noruega lo saludo y se hundió en el agua.

Con algo de alivio se alejo de la baranda.

-creo que será mejor que nos marcháramos- dijo Finlandia a España

-si, que día no-

y eso que el día solo estaba empezando.

Finlandia se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Noruega siguió nadando, se alejo lo que mas pudo de donde había chocado, para no llamar tanto la atención, aunque claro difícil que alguien no encontrar curioso a alguien saliendo del rio.

Goteando tubo que caminar por las calles de la ciudad hasta la estación.

No era casualidad que se encontrara con alguien mas, pero ahora debían actuar como desconocidos. Así se llevaban, así de injusto era todo ahora, podías hablar a escondidas un tiempo con alguien si es que no te descubrían, pero hablar en publico? Cunado ahora la gente prefería no hablar con nadie, ¿y si esa persona que esta junto a ti es un miembro? ¿O algún opositor? Ya nadie confiaba en nadie, ecepto los que seguían unidos.

Una vez que llego a su destino se sentó junto a los arboles con la ropa aun húmeda y cerro los ojos. Que agotador había sido todo eso.

Espero en silencio, pero algo lo interrumpió. Oyó una vos, un voz que le susurraba. ¿un hada talvez? No. Hacia tiempo que no veía a ni una. Desaparecieron cuando todos se volvieron locos. Abrió los ojos con fastidio para ver que lo molestaba. Había alguien parado al frente de el. A primera vista irreconocible. Estaba vestido con ropas muy desgastadas y rotas, estaba exageradamente delgado y maltratado. ¿de donde vendría? Ambos se contemplaron en silencio. El extraño mantenía una mirada distraída y despreocupada. Uno de los vidrios de sus anteojos se encontraba roto y un oso lo acompañaba.

Al reconocerlo se levanto.

-como es que estas aquí?- dijo sorprendido

/

-y otra vez lo mismo pero esta vez con un huida milagrosa- pensaba Alemania

habían tenido demasiada suerte

sino los estaba siguiendo ya, claro.

Entro a su casa y soltó un suspiro. Se sentó en el escritorio y volvió a revisar los papeles. Con mucha dificultad había logrado recopilar algo de información. Solo cinco hojas. Tantos años y eso era lo que tenia.

Cada día que pasaba, parecía mas difícil, que nunca todo volvería a ser como antes?

Se pregunta esto una y otra vez y no era el único. Se dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla.

-porque no simplemente podía despertar y ya?- murmuro

-porque estas despierto querido-

Alemania dio un respingo. Frente a el había un joven, prado sobre su escritorio y hojeaba los papeles con indiferencia.

-con que tu eras el de la información- dijo- creo que no me equivoque en elegir a mi presa-

-presa?-

-supongo que fue tuya la brillante idea, con costo mucho rastrearlos. Claro como íbamos a pensar que estaban debajo de nuestras narices.

Alemania lo miro. –supongo que no has venido aquí a decirme un cumplido- le dijo Alemania

- pero al mismo tiempo- siguió el niño como si no lo oyera- al detectarlos pudimos llegar mas rápidos. No?-

-que desafortunado, no?- le dijo el niño

Alemania intento levantarse.

-no, no te quedas ahí. – le dijo

-me habla como a un niño que descarado – pensó Alemania

te has portado muy mal- dijo

-con que derecho me vienes a hablar así?- dijo Alemania furioso

el joven salto del escritorio. Apoyo las manos y lo miro de frente

-con que derecho?, con el derecho de... de que.. de que me mandaron a matarte- dijo el niño

Alemania no pudo evitar una sonrisa, le parecía muy divertido que un niño tan pequeño tuviese esa actitud.

-y me lo dices así no mas?- dijo tomado un arma y saltando de la silla. – no será tan fácil como crees –

el niño rio

-hagámoslo interesante entonces, pero te voy a decir algo antes, tu amigo tubo mucha suerte-

Alemania lo miro extrañado, -a quien se refiere.

-pensaste que eres al único que seguimos?- dijo al ver su expresión – diferencia de mi compañero yo no necesito armas- dijo enseñándole los papeles que ahora tenia en su poder. Tomo la primera hoja con su mano izquierda y se la enseño mientras se tornaba negra y se desasí dejando la alfombra cubierta de cenizas.

Eso no era tanto problema Alemania ya había leído esas hoja un millón de veces que se las sabia de memoria, pero eran un prueba.

-que? – dijo Alemania- vas a espera a que me quede quieto para ver como me matas? –

esta vez el niño no contesto, lanzo una chispa con el dedo incide y prendió fuego a las cortinas.

-puedo hacer mas que eso- dijo lanzando los papeleas a la llamas – despídete de aquí no sales

Alemania levanto la pistola y lo apunto. No podía ser el fina ahora y si lo era no se iba a ir sin luchar.

/

noruega se quedo pardo esperando una respuesta.

Porque dijo Canadá sin entender su sorpresa

Hace cuanto que estas aquí – inquirió confundido -acabo de llegar – dijo Canadá con tono despreocupado- estaba en un bote y las corrientes me desviaron hasta aquí, aunque con mucha dificultad-

-cruzaste el atlántico! Entonces.. pasaste por Islandia?- dijo tomado lo por los hombro reprimiendo su preocupación.

-no, dijo Canadá astado, el viento me impidió pasar por ahí-

noruega lo soltó

-paso algo – pregunto- no se ven frecuente mente?-

-no murmuro. – hace casi veinte años que no se nada de el. Dijo

-que?- se quedo parado sin saber que decir -siento oír eso- dijo Canadá

-pero como es que paso?-

-que no sabes nada?- dijo levantando la voz

pero al ver retroceder a Canadá , intento cambiar el tono.

-no esta permitido el paso, además ha habido muchos cambios climáticos, aunque quisiera no puedo acercarme a la isla- dijo noruega dándole la espalda.

-es imposible cruzar, como lo hiciste-

-solo estuve en un bote?- dijo Canadá con algo de pavor

- un vote? Dices que cruzaste el atlántico en un bote.

-no porque así lo quisiese- contesto Canadá algo trastornado.

-te creíamos muerto-

-que extraño, ahora que lo recuerdo mi hermano me dijo lo mismo.-

-américa?-

/

un ruido ensordecedor lo rodeaba. Se oía una sirena a lo lejos y el ruido del funcionar de unas maquinas, casi como si un tren pasase u y otra vez sobre sus cabezas. Abrió los ojos. Todo se iluminaba vagamente por unos segundos por una luz roja que parpadeaba. No recordaba donde estaba o porque estaba ahí. Con dificultad intento moverse pero no pudo, sus extremidades estaba atadas. Se percato de que le hormigueaban y que estaban heladas. Tenia frio.

Intentaba reconocer donde estaba, pero no era capaz de percibir nada claramente. Tenia la sensación de haber dormido mucho, pero de no haber descansado, todo era confuso.

De repente una luz anaranjada apareció frente a el y con ella un rostro familiar. Cuando le habla con su voz enérgica pareció aterrizar.

-Canadá!- grito américa- con que eras carne congelada – le dijo soltando un carcajada.

Se acerco y lo desato.

-que alegría de encontrarte. Pensé que habías muerto- le dijo en un tono algo emotivo.

- vamos- le dijo- espero que puedas correr-

-ahora- grito tirándolo de la mano

la sirena seguía sonado en el ambiente y corrían por un pasilla muy estrecho.

Alfred llevaba en su mano una antorcha y seo oían mas hacia atrás voces de hombres armados. Pero el ruido que lo ahogaba todo era el de las maquinas. Canadá se preguntaba que harían y porque estremecían tanto la tierra.

Finalmente divisaron un luz a lo lejos, la que molesto sus ojos.

- mas rápido- grito américa

al salir arrojo la antorcha y dieron una vuelta a la derecha, comenzaron a subir unas largas escaleras metálicas. La luz provenía de arriba y entraba una brisa con un aroma algo saldo.

-vamos- volvió a gritar- si nos alcanzan aquí se acabo-

Canadá la siguió sin preguntar. Las voces se acercaban y eran muchos se podía inferir porque el alboroto que hacían al caminar se oía a pesar del estruendo de las maquinas. Y hacia arriba se veían veinte tramos de escaleras mas.

-vamos!- gritaba Alfred constantemente que angustia sentía por salir.

Y como canicas rebotando contra una lata se empezaron a oír las balas.

-que esta pasando grito Canadá en un llanto

luego te digo!_ sigue corriendo

-esta mal correr por las escaleras!-

llegaron a la superficie jadeando

- no ha tiempo dijo américa con al voz entrecortada

por haya,- dijo apuntando al noreste hay un pequeño bote – huye sal de aquí busaca ayuda, y escóndete le dijo

- pero hermano dijo Canadá

-vete- grito américa. En eso el rumor se acerco y se oyeron mas tiros.

-ahora! – grito

y Canadá corrió en la dirección que le había dicho, pero miro hacia atrás en muchas ocasiones. Para la ultima vez que alcanzo a divisar a américa le sonreía.- américa, me has salvado al vida- murmuro asustado

parecía haberlos burlado y Alfred se despidió de el con un brazo herido.

/

Canadá conto todo lo que recordaba al respecto.

-así que américa también esta con vida?- dijo noruega

_-demasiadas sorpresas para un día y una persona-_

Canadá lo miro confundido.

-que? –

-es que.. no comprendo en que minuto ocurrió todo, cuanto tiempo me tarde en cruzar el océano?-

-probablemente un para de meses- contesto noruega

- entonces que día es hoy

hoy ¿ creo que es el día cinco mil novecientos nueve de la caída de los estados unidos.

Que? – grito Canadá

- bueno algunos prefieren decir la cada de las comunicaciones-

Canadá lo miro sorprendido –es una broma, que clase de fecha es esa?-

noruega lo miro en silencio. Se habían sentado bajo el árbol y llevaba n un buen tiempo hablando.

- hace muchos años que lo habían dado por desaparecido, como reaccionara, cuanto sabara? –

espero un par de minutos.

-desdices de julio del sesenta y uno, ya no se usa este tipo de fechas-

-se- Se- setenta y uno?- grito Canadá

-donde has estado todos estos años?

/

el humo empezó a llenar la habitación, con ello empezó a disminuir la visibilidad. Alemania había empezado a toser pesadamente. No sabia si cuanto tiempo mas iba a aguantar ese suplicio. Cada cierto tiempo el niño le lanzaba fuego en distintas formas. por mas que le disparase, el niño había logrado evadirlo, o eso parecía.

-antes de que mueras!- grito –hay algo mas lo que vine!-

Alemania no contesto.

-donde esta el papel-

-papel?- pensó – como me pide algo en estas circunstancias-

-no se de que hablas!-

-el mensaje que recibiste!, se que lo tienes!, sabes lo que esta prohibido-

-de eso no se nada- dijo Alemania

-bueno- dijo el niño desistiendo- en todo caso se quemara contigo!- _esos idiotas me piden estupideces de que les sirve recuperar cosas que no serán útiles a nadie_ –pensó- _prefiero quemarlo todo-_

el humo ya irritaba los ojos de Alemania se le hacia muy difícil ver y ya casi no podía mantenerse de pie por la falta de aire. El joven surgió del humo y lo ataco de frente desarmándolo. Retrocedió, pero en niño de igual modo alcanzo a darle una serie de golpes dejándolo en el piso.

- que se siente que todo va a terminar, ah?-

el niño recogió el arma de Alemania del suelo y se la apoyo en la frente-

_-matarlo con su propia arma le dar un giro irónico-_

_- _y aho..-

la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien entro rápidamente y noqueo al niño por la espalda.

-KESESESE!- hay tipos mas difíciles de derribar.

-Prusia- dijo Alemania casi sin aire-

eh! Mejor salimos de aquí ahora- dijo ayudándolo a levantarse y apresurándose para poder salir de la habitación en llamas. Alcanzaron a oír el estruendo de las vigas del techo cayendo a pedazos. Alemania sintió por un momento lastima por el niño. Lo estaban utilizando como tantos otros.

-me sorprendiste- confesó Alemania a Prusia – realmente creí que acabaría con migo-

pero Prusia no respondió como de costumbre con que era genial. Se quedo contemplando como las llamas consumían el lugar.

- ya van a llegar los bomberos, no?- dijo

una vez extinto el fuego volvieron a entrar en la oficina. El niño yacía murto bajo los escombros irreconocible.

-que irónico , controlaba el fuego y murió en el- dijo Alemania

- de vedad tienes suerte de que haya llegado!, fue casualidad que pasara por aquí!-

-entonces porque estas aquí?- pregunto Alemania confundido.

/

- han pasado 20 años!- grito Canadá

-supongo que no tienes idea de lo que a ocurrido en ese tiempo- dijo Noruega

-_y yo voy a tener que explicarle todo_- pensó molesto

- no, no se nada- contesto Canadá

-bueno, digamos que hay malas noticias-

-era de esperase- dijo Canadá

- hace 20 años después de la guerra surgió un grupo..-

-eso lo se- dijo interrumpiendo – acaso?-

-con la tecnología, mas bien el medicamento que idearon no solo lograron darles habilidades como prometían, también consiguieron controlarlos.

Con esto atacaron a la gente, incluso llegaron a asesinar a algunas figuras conocidas, destruyeron monumentos, muchas cosas, así fueron obteniendo suficiente poder para imponer su ideología-

hiso una pausa.

-nos tardamos un buen tiempo en darnos cuenta de tu ausencia, teníamos muchos

problemas alrededor. Y perdimos contacto con muchos países que cerraron inmediatamente sus fronteras, aislando a otros con ellos. Otros simplemente desaparecieron o fueron asilados por razones geográficas, somos pocos lo que quedamos.

Todo empeoro mas cuando callo américa, por lo de las comunicaciones principalmente, fue en lo que se enfocaron, pusieron fin a la globalización.-

-espera,- dijo Canadá – esto no se parece a?-

-no es muy distinto, ellos quieren que todos olviden todo, pasaran años antes de eso- dijo Noruega sombríamente.

Canadá lo miro confundido.

-es complicado, es como si quisieran... ni yo se como explicarlo-

-prohíben recordar- murmuro

-...-

-ellos se justifican creyendo hacer un bien-

-que hay de bueno en esto? – dijo Canadá irritado- aparentemente me tuvieron encerrado por 20 años-

Noruega se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto para pensar y agacho la cabeza.

-que , que pasa inquirió Canadá

-olvídalo- dijo Noruega

_-eso fue una ironía?-_ pensó Canadá

-pero..-

-tal vez lo que quieran es olvidar el dolor, pero en el paso desapareceremos nosotros también- dijo noruega levantándose.

-pero si olvidan todo lo que ha pasado, como alguien podrá aprender algo de ello- murmuro Canadá

-ya no quedan mucha gente que aprenda del pasado ni registros para ello- Noruega dijo de tal manera que Canadá se espanto.

- yo no veo el bien que creen que están haciendo dijo Canadá levantándose- no se puede obligar a la gente a no hacer cosa, buscan la paz a través de la destrucción?-

noruega medito un momento -es una buena manera de definirlo- dijo

-tu crees que nadie registrara esto?-

-si las cámaras no existen-

-ah!-

-bueno, de todas maneras ahora necesitamos hacer algo- dijo noruega

- pues claro! Dijo Canadá enfadado- no podemos dejar que sigan-

-estaba pensando en otra cosa-

-que?-

- no puedo ser el único que sepa que estas aquí-,si me llega a suceder algo-

- no lo digas- contesto Canadá

-vamos-

-no te basta con decirlo?-

-quien va creer si no-

-por donde?-

-por el camino largo-

/

espero que no se me haya pasado ninguna palabra rara si no fuera por la corrección ortográfica no habrían "H"s :P


	3. lo siento

Lo siento mucho, me temo que no voy a seguir publicando por razones de tiempo y practicas xD. Tengo que estudiar mucho y no es la idea seguir publicando una vez al año en vacaciones de verano… además me gustaría usar la historia y temo que la podría llegar a perder la idea…

Me disculpo con los que estaban interesados, que no eran muchos…

Se despide.

SneezingHoundoom


End file.
